Last School Day
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: It's the last day of school and Tristan has been pretty distant these last few month. Onesided Trory... for now. More of friendship fic. [Sequel: That Summer]


**_Notes: Except the storyline, nuthin's belongs 2 me... otherwise Rory n hot Tristan would be together by now. Okay, I've been writing a few fanfics now but only 'bout manga's... (hehe...) What?! I just have some very diverse tastes! (Am i sayin' this right?)_**

-------------------------------------- 

Last School Day

He could not take his eyes of her. 

She was sitting beside him. 

The way she was tapping her pencil on her desk while pondering over a question of the exam. 

How she looked almost frustrated when she couldn't find an answer. 

He had to suppress the urge of reaching out and touch her hand to calm her down. 

Today was the last day of school. The final exam before it was finally summer vacation. 

Which also meant the end of the year. A year of torture for both of them. 

For her because she was always annoyed by him. 

For him because he thought she **hated** him. 

Half an hour later, the exam was over. The girl was walking to her locker, finally relieved and pretty confident that she would get good grades on her exams. She noticed the tall blond walking right beside her and passing her without even looking back.   
_What's up with him?_ she thought. 

He seemed so distant now. Sure, he still hung out with his friends and had many girls hung around him. He still cracked the same kind of jokes, still flirted with many girls. He acted the same around his friends, but around the Chilton's female population, he seemed... _disinterested_. 

She opened her locker and took out the remaining things that were left in it. She soon exited the school, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders. 

She now had two months before her to relax and chill... _finally_. Her two years at Chilton had been pretty rough. Fortunetly, somewhere in the middle of the second year, she and the "Paris trio" had became close friends after Paris' crush on Tristan had faded. The brunette now also had quite a bunch of friends, altought mostly girls. 

She halted a soon as she saw standing in the parking lot. The boy was standing beside is car, gazing straight in front of him, a rather clouded look in his eyes. 

_What doesn't he talk or much less look at me anymore?_

Without another thought she walked up to him and stood in front of him a few minutes before he finally acknowledge her presence. 

He suddenly couldn't help starring at her. She seize that opportunity to start talking. 

"You do know that gawking at someone is impolite? Didn't they teach you how to behave?" 

"I wasn't staring!" he snapped, finally coming back to reality. 

"Of course not. You were only drooling." she tease, reaching up his chin and pretending to swipe something off it. 

He gasped when he felt her thumg stroking his jaw. It took all his willpower to not wrap his arms around her. She couldn't help but giggle at the small but noticable blush arising on his cheeks. 

"Okay, you caught me. Can I just profess my undying love for you then?" 

"You just did." 

"Darn, I didn't expect to show my feelings this soon!" 

"Change of plan." she smirked. 

"Why are you here?" he suddenly asked. It looked as if he had been holding that question back since the beginnning of their conversation. 

"What? I just... wanted to see how you were doing?" She wasn't quite sure herself. 

"Didn't know you cared that much about me Rory." A small smile appeared on his lips. 

"I don't." 

He feigned mock hurt before turning around to open the door to his car. He stopped, as if pondering over something, before turning back to her. "You want a ride?" 

She starred at him, a rather perplexed look on her face. 

"Don't worry, I won't bite. At least not yet." he joked. 

A small smiled tugged her lips while she glared at him. She nodded slowly and followed him to the other side of the car. He opened the door and sat down inside before he closed the door after her. 

The drive home was a rather silent one apart from the occasional "turn there" or "that way". 

They had reached Stars Hollow when he started musing about the fact that Rory was sitting right beside him, in his car, and that he hadn't made a move on her yet. It was simple. He was afraid that she would hate him again. 

"Do you hate me?" he blurted out. 

"What?" she asked, disbelieved. 

He rephrased his question: "Why did you hate me?" 

It was only after a moment of silent that he heard her answer. 

"I have never hated you." 

"..." 

"You just annoy me so much sometimes that I get frustrated and mad and then I start saying things I don't mean and so only later when I'm not angry anymore that I realise what I had say and then I start regretting it and... um... Well you know. I never hated you." 

"Oh..." was all he could answer. 

"So... what are you doing this summer?" 

"... I don't know yet... Might go on a trip, I'm not sure. You?" 

"Oh, you know, just the usual stuff. Hanging out with my mom, Lane or some friends... or Dean." She had added the last name rather quickly, having almost forgot to mention him. 

Tristan wince slightly at the sound of the name of her boyfriend. He glanced at her and was relieved that she did not see his slip. 

"There's me house." 

"Here ya go." 

"Thanks for the ride Tristan... Maybe we could hang out this summer?" 

"Um... sure, I mean, why not?" 

"Cool, here's my number. Call me anytime." she replied as she took his palm and a pen that was in his jacket's pocket. She then proceded to scribble her number on his hand. 

He tried to control the war inside of him. Part of him wanted to kiss right there. But the other part warned him about the fact that she had a boyfriend. 

"Yeah..." 

"So I'll see you. Thanks for the ride." she said before kissing his cheek. Suddenly realizing what she just did, she quickly got out of the car and hurriedly walked to her house. 

Tristan couldn't help but grin at the interesting shade of red that had appeared on her face. He kept looking at her while the rather embarrassed girl made it to her door and went inside without looking back. 

His grin widened when he gently touched the spot where her lips have grazed. 

He then let out a sigh when he remembered that he was going away for the summer. _And that she still has a boyfriend, you jerk._

-------------------------- 

**_If you guys want a sequel... then tell me. Peace!_**


End file.
